


Prostitution/Sex Work

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce picks up a beautiful man in a bar.  Dick shows him how to have a good time.





	Prostitution/Sex Work

**Author's Note:**

> First square for my 2018 Season of Kink card.

Bruce first laid eyes on him in the bar of Gilmore Hotel. The young man was drinking something creamy and green, and he was flirting with the bartender. Bruce would've put him in his mid-twenties, but that could be a stretch. He had an air of youth about him that Bruce found terribly alluring. He wondered absently if the young man got carded often.

Bruce wandered over, trying to listen in on the man's conversation.

“And the grasshopper says, ‘You've got a drink named Irving?’” He burst out laughing, a high melodious laugh that caught the attention of the entire bar.

Bruce decided to make his move before someone else did.

“I haven't heard that joke in a long time,” he said, sliding up next to him.

The young man beamed. “It's an oldie but a goody.”

Bruce held out his hand. “Bruce Wayne.”

He shook it. “Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you.”

Bruce couldn't lie, he was surprised that his name hadn't garnered a bigger reaction from Dick. It certainly had from the rest of the bar.

“Mr. Wayne,” the bartender said. “Can I get you your usual?”

“No, I'll have what he's having. What are you having, by the way?”

Dick grinned. “A grasshopper.”

He hadn't heard that one in a while, either. “You're very old-fashioned.”

“I prefer to think of myself as classic,” Dick said before taking a drink. “This is considered a dessert drink. Are you in the mood for dessert?”

Oh, he was forward.

“I'm in the mood for something sweet. Something classic.”

Dick grinned. “That's a very nice answer, Bruce.”

The bartender brought Bruce's drink and he absently handed him some bills. “Would you like to talk somewhere else? Perhaps some place a little quieter?”

Dick picked up his drink. “Can I bring this?”

“Of course. I have a penthouse on the top floor. How about we go there and get to know each other a little more?”

“I'd love to.”

Dick followed him a little too closely as they passed through the lobby to the private elevator. The elevator operator pushed the button for them and soon they were speeding off to the top of the hotel.

“You get a penthouse all to yourself,” Dick said in awe. “Do you live here all the time?”

“Only when I have business in the city.” Bruce looked Dick over. He was lithe with muscles Bruce could see through his tight clothing. Not too tight, but enough to show off. “I'm glad I did have some business.”

Dick smiled over the rim of his glass, his eyes watching Bruce's look him over. “So am I.”

The elevator stopped and opened onto a floor fancier than even the lobby below them. The floor was a plush carpet showing almost no signs of wear. The walls were decorated with famous artworks on one side while the other was a wall of windows facing north, giving a view of downtown Gotham City that was incredible at night.

“On a clear day you can see Metropolis,” Bruce said, watching Dick's obvious wonder.

“Wow,” Dick said softly. “Can you really?”

“If we ever get a clear day.”

Dick turned around, looking at him curiously, then laughed. “How about a clearish day?”

“No chance, I'm afraid.”

“That's too bad,” Dick said. “I'm a big fan of Metropolis.”

“And yet you're in Gotham,” Bruce said, opening the door to his penthouse.

Dick shrugged. “Gotham’s in my blood. I can't seem to keep away for long.” He followed Bruce in. “Besides, I like Gotham men.”

The penthouse was huge. In fact, it took up almost the entire top floor. The walls were painted a soft blue color, almost light enough to be mistaken for white. The inside was very modern, with chic furniture and stainless steel everything. Or maybe chrome.

Dick made a small circle, taking it all in. “And you live here?”

“Only sometimes,” Bruce said, locking the door.

“This is bigger than anyplace I've lived.”

Bruce blinked. This was the smaller of his penthouses. His one at Wayne Enterprises was much bigger.

“That's rather amazing,” he said.

Dick laughed. “Only if you're rich.”

“Which I am.”

Dick sang softly to himself, “The minute you walked in the joint, ba-bum.”

“Hmm?”

Dick laughed and shook his head. “Nothing.”

Bruce gestured for him to sit and he did, on the sofa, very close to Bruce.

“So, tell me Dick. What’s your real name?”

“That is my real name!”

“Is it really?”

“Yes! What, you think I’d fib about my own name?” Dick laughed. “I’m very proud of that name.”

Bruce held up his hands. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

“I’m not offended, just a little tipsy.”

Bruce smiled at him, looking over his face. It was true, Dick looked a little flushed, but Bruce highly doubted he was even a bit tipsy. His eyes were too clear, too focused on his.

“Your turn.”

“Hmm?”

“You can ask me a question,” Bruce said.

“Oh! I like this game.” Dick snuggled a little closer to Bruce so that their arms touched. “What about you, Bruce? What do you like?”

“I like plenty of things. Good food. Good drinks.” He looked down at Dick. “Good company.”

Dick smiled. “And I’m good company?”

“I hope you’ll be.”

“Alright,” Dick said, finishing his drink. “Your turn.”

“How much?”

Dick froze just slightly, his buoyant expression dropped just for an instant. Then he recovered, setting down his drink. “What do you mean?”

“I mean how much for you?”

Dick sat back up. “Well, it depends on what you want.”

“And if I want everything of you?”

“That’s extra,” Dick said. “Am I spending the night?”

“Is that extra?”

“You can afford it.”

Bruce laughed. “I'd hope so.”

“So, now that that's out, what do you like, Bruce?”

“I like someone beautiful.” He slid his hand down Dick's back. “I like control.”

“Everyone thinks they're a Christian Gray,” Dick said, laughing.  Bruce frowned and Dick scooted into his lap. “Aw, don't be mad. I was just teasing.”

Bruce spread his legs so Dick could sit more comfortably. “How much to make you not tease me?”

“Oh, even you couldn't afford me then.”

Bruce laughed, and cupped Dick’s ass. “How about I find something better for you to do with that mouth?”

“Oh yeah?” Dick twisted in his lap. “What did you have in mind? Something like this?” He kissed along the line of Bruce’s jaw, trailing them down his neck.

“A little more than that.”

“Maybe like this?” Dick unbuttoned the top of Bruce’s shirt, kissing along his collarbone as he squirmed against Bruce’s growing erection.

“Getting warmer.”

Dick slid off him to the ground. “But I think you’ll like it best if I do this.”

He kissed the outside of Bruce’s pants, licking along the fabric where Bruce’s erection strained for contact. He undid Bruce’s fly and pulled him out. Bruce was already hard and throbbing in his hand.

“Whoa,” he said, stroking it to gauge its size. “You really have got a mouthful.”

Bruce ran a hand through Dick’s hair. “Get to it.” He pushed him down and Dick took him easily into his mouth.

Dick ran his tongue over the head of Bruce’s penis, sliding easily along its length. He bobbed up and down, sucking and slicking Bruce up until he was wet and glistening.

“Can you take it deeper?”

Dick smiled up at him, fluttering his lips. “As deep as you want, honey.”

“Good.” Bruce pushed Dick back down, further and further until his lips grazed coarse hair. Dick drooled around Bruce’s cock, his throat swallowing around his length. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, petting Dick’s hair. “Hold it. Hold it.”

Dick started hiccuping around his cock, trying to get air. He gripped Bruce’s other wrist and Bruce let him go. Dick came up gasping for breath, his face flushed, lips swollen.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Dick looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. In answer, he licked his lips and smiled.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Bruce said, pulling Dick up into his lap. Dick’s erection pressed against his. “You’re so hot for it. You can’t wait to take it.”

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce. “Fuck me, daddy.”

Bruce growled and picked Dick up, carrying him to the bedroom. “You want it hard, baby?”

“Hard. Give me all you’ve got.”

“Strip.”

Dick wriggled out of his clothes, putting on a show for Bruce. “You like what you see, daddy?”

“I love it.” Bruce was almost undressed himself. “Are you ready for me?”

Dick laid down and threw his legs up, catching them easily, putting himself on display. “Ready and waiting.”

Bruce grabbed a tube of lube from the nightstand drawer and slicked up his wet cock. “You’re so eager for it. You were ready the minute you walked in here.”

“I was waiting for you,” Dick said. He gazed at Bruce between his thighs. “It was so hard waiting.”

Bruce grabbed onto Dick’s thighs and guided himself inside Dick. With one strong thrust, he buried himself in Dick’s ass. The warm tightness of Dick made him gasp.

“God, you feel good.”

Dick moaned and bucked his hips. “I’ll be as good as you want me.”

Bruce leaned in, resting Dick’s legs on his broad shoulders. “Be bad for me.”

“Then fuck me. Fuck me like the whore I am.”

Gripping Dick’s ass, Bruce tilted up his hips, and slammed into Dick. Dick wailed in delight, bucking up to meet Bruce’s thrusts. Bruce pounded into him, the bed rocking in time. Dick squirmed and moaned, running his hands up and down his body.

“More, please, more!”

Bruce leaned forward, stretching Dick almost in half, driving deeper into him. Dick reached up and touched Bruce’s face and neck, pulling himself up for a bruising kiss. Bruce wrapped a hand around Dick’s cock and stroked him, matching stroke for thrust. Dick kissed his face, clinging to him as Bruce pounded him into the bed.

“I’m gonna come, daddy. I’m gonna--”

Dick froze for a split second. With a loud groan, he came, spilling himself over Bruce’s hand and his chest. Bruce growled as Dick clenched around him. With a few shallow thrusts, Bruce came hard inside him.

They moved together slowly, neither of them wanting to break up their coupling. Finally, Bruce pulled out and eased Dick down onto the bed.

“Stay with me?” he asked.

Dick looked up at him blearily. “Of course.”

Bruce grabbed them some towels from the en suite bathroom and gently cleaned Dick up. When he was done, he cleaned himself, then tossed the towels in the general direction of the bathroom. Dick slithered under the curtains, holding open a spot for Bruce to join him.

As Bruce climbed into bed, Dick curled up against him, holding him close. Bruce wrapped one strong arm around him, rubbing Dick’s back.

“Was that good for you?”

Dick laughed. “Yeah, it was.”

They laid there for a few moments in comfortable silence, letting their breathing relax back to normal.

“Next time, I wanna pick you up in a bar,” Dick said.

Bruce chuckled. “I think I’m a little recognizable.”

“Improvise. Maybe I’ll have to pick up Matches.”

Bruce let out a small growl.

“That exciting, huh?”

Bruce kissed the top of Dick’s head. “Later.”

Dick snuggled close to Bruce, pulling the sheets up around them. “Later sounds nice.” After a moment, he added, “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Bruce continued to rub circles on Dick’s back until Dick drifted off to sleep.


End file.
